Olrox
Olrox is a boss from Castlevania: Symphony of the Night that rules the upper part of Dracula's castle. He has two forms: a normal vampire with armor and a giant reptile-like humanoid who can spit fireballs. Appearances ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Olrox appears as a boss in the PlayStation game, ''Symphony of the Night, and is found at the end of his own area, Olrox's Quarters. He engages Alucard into battle as soon as the younger vampire approaches him. Defeated by Dracula's son after a fierce duel, Olrox vanishes. ''Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow Soma can obtain Olrox's Suit, an armored suit once worn by Olrox. Akumajo Dracula: Kabuchi no Tsuisoukyoku Olrox appears as the main villain in the novel ''Kabuchi no Tsuisoukyoku. He is the master of the castle found in that novel. He attempts to conquer both the human world and the Forces of Chaos. The members of Graham's Cult, who still believe in Graham Jones's teachings, swear fidelity to him. Death considers him a traitor and attempts to destroy him. Personality Olrox's personality is only described in the Kabuchi no Tsuisoukyoku. He is an oddity amongst vampires. Rather than revel in destruction or sadistic practices, Olrox's motivations are mostly fueled by curiosity and thrills. He attempted to conquer both Chaos and humans solely out of hypothesizing that by controlling the hearts of humans that form Chaos, it would disappear. A master manipulator, he utilized Graham's Cult fanatical loyalty towards his master in order to use them to fuel his goals in creating a copy of Dracula's castle in order to develop his own machinations, under the promise of Graham's return. Instead of looking down on humans with arrogance as most vampires do, he finds their desires and behavior to be both intriguing and dangerous. Olrox is also particularly thrilled by dangerous experiences as he was excited of fighting Death, whom he battled ferociously on equal terms, remembering his battle with Alucard as one that particularly flared him, and fearing little for his own life's safety. Even when he met his demise, he wasn't mortified, desperate or scared, but rather satisfied. Strategy Human Form Olrox is by far one of the tougher bosses the player can face in the normal castle. Most of his attacks in this form are magic based. Olrox will summon several blue skulls from a dark portal. They follow you around. This is basically similar to Alucard's Tetra Spirit spell, with two differences: one, the skulls can be destroyed, and two, they don't have a life-span — they will follow the player until they hit Alucard or are destroyed. They have 15 HP and 0 Defense. Furthermore, they are weak against Holy elemental attack. Olrox can also use an all-screen attack that sends energy blasts out of the ground, although there are spaces in between which can be stood in to avoid taking damage. He can teleport, and will use quick purple blasts (43 ATK, Cut) that are hard to dodge unless the player knows he's going to use them. He has several other attacks. Of note is that most of his attacks in either form can be dodged easily via the Hellfire spell. This is convenient because it also allows the player to attack him at the same time. True Form In this form he only has three attacks. He has 800 HP and 4 Defense. Still, this form can be more difficult than the first. Aside from stomping on Alucard, his attacks consist of a beam that he spews from his mouth, and a barrage of fireballs (20 ATK) which can be guarded against. The beam doesn't damage Alucard; instead, it explodes and sets aflame the part of floor it touches (35 ATK), damaging Alucard while also igniting him. Beating him in this form grants Alucard base 2000 exp. Note that in this form, his level is 26. Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman Strength:' It can be assumed that like all other vampires, Olrox possessed immense strength roughly fifty times that of a man. *'Supersonic Speed, Reflexes and Reaction Time:' During his battle with Alucard in his own personal quarters, Olrox demonstrated both his blinding speed and quick reflexes. He was easily able to predict when Alucard would attack with his weapon and was able to swiftly dodge backwards before leaping up and traversing his entire quarters in mid air with the help of his supersonic speed. Ethereal images of Olrox can be seen following after him when he darts across the room in mid air, proving his extraordinary speed. *'Magical Summoning:' When battling Alucard, Olrox also demonstrated his magic summoning skills as he was able to open portals in his quarters to call forth bats and flying skulls from parallel dimensional plains. *'Soul Summoning:' Opposite of Alucard who demonstrates the magic power to steal the souls of his enemies, Olrox showed the mysterious ability to manipulate lost souls and call them forth from flaming pits magically created in the floor of his personal quarters. *'Sound Wave:' When Olrox faced Alucard in Symphony of The Night ''he demonstrated his unique and seemingly innate ability to create and launch forward a wave of physical sound energy. This ability may very well be related to Olrox's supersonic speed. *Note* (This attack can easily be avoided by crouching.) *'True Form:' As an Ancient Vampire, Olrox had the ability to change into his true form when he felt he was in serious danger. This form increased Olrox's strength drastically, although it did not do so much for his speed which is incredibly slow in this form, however due to his true form's sheer size he is easily able to cover a considerable amount of ground in just a few steps. **'Light Ray (True Form):' In his true form, Olrox is able to release a great amount of light from his mouth. When he finally closes his mouth, the area of ground touched by the light abruptly explodes due to the immense heat and intensity of the light. Olrox can also use this attack in a barrage like manner after he suffers enough damage, eventually going up to four areas affected by this attack. Fast movement will be required to dodge the explosive blasts caused by the rays of light. **'Fire Ball Stream Breath (True Form):' Olrox can also release a lengthy stream of destructive fire balls from his mouth. This starts off extremely slow and only clearing a small area, perhaps not large enough to even worry the player, but as Olrox takes damage, he will release these fireballs much faster and in a larger area, eventually up to the point where he is releasing them in a speed that could potentially rival Alucard's knife throwing capability in the game. Enemy Data Trivia *Olrox is based on from the classic vampire film, '' , and is named "Orlok" in Japanese media. *He has 666 HP, referencing the . *A vampire resembling Olrox appears in the third level of Castlevania Chronicles. In addition, Brauner, the main antagonist in Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin, strongly resembles Olrox. See also *Brauner External Links * Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Vampires Category:Dracula X Chronicles Bosses Category:Kabuchi no Tsuisoukyoku Characters Category:Symphony of the Night Bosses